


Assistant to the Chief of Staff

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-03
Updated: 2001-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Different people of the West Wing reflect on their lives so far.





	Assistant to the Chief of Staff

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: G  
NOTES: New series. See Part One.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the West Wing or any of its related   
characters. Don't sue.   
SUMMARY: Different people of the West Wing reflect on their lives so   
far.

If I were to multiply the suggest amount by three, I would get   
the actual amount. Damn those banana nut muffins. The calorie count   
is high there too.   
I don't think I'll email the information this time.  
Word of mouth should be fine, and less destructive. I also won't have as  
much to fear from the FBI that way... Unless they're in on the  
whole thing.  
Sigh. I've always been like this. My mother used to say  
that I was silly. My father said that I was an airhead. I'm not sure  
what I think about that. I think my father could have been nicer. I prefer   
to think that I'm just nice and special. These days, I think the   
world needs more light-hearted, kind people like me. Everyone gets so   
stressed.

I do a good job. Leo says that it's the only reason I  
still have the job in the first place. I think he's lying though; he  
likes me and he likes my "antics" as I've heard them referred  
to. I think that the way I behave and the things I do are a form of comic relief   
around here; without me, everyone would be depressed.   
Things have been strange around here lately. I understand that   
things have changed, even if only slightly so. I'm not sure what   
precipitated the change, but I think the shooting did have something   
to do with it.Everyone is re-examining their lives.   
I haven't really thought about my life so far. It's been   
wonderful, but I realize that it's just my luck. So many people  
have a rougher time with life, and I can't help but wonder sometimes  
where they end up at my age. I'm not an old fogey, I realize, but I am  
jjust at the stage in my life where I'm getting into normal gear; I  
have a place to live and a steady job. My life is constant.  
I never imagined that this was where I was going to end up.   
Sometimes I wonder if Leo knows what it takes for me to work here. I   
love it here and I love what I do, but everyday I dream of something   
more. One of these days, I want to work for myself. Leo... the man   
is lovable, but harsh. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how much what   
he says means to me. What would he say if he did know, I wonder?  
I would never quit working for him, mind you. He's my boss  
and I hope he always will be as long as he is working. When he retires   
(though sometimes I truly believe he never will), I'll move on  
and try to find a job with a bit more authority. I can handle more   
authority. I think.  
This White House is full of such wonderful people. I'm  
very happy here. Nearly three years ago, we started the journey to the   
White House. Most of us barely knew each other. In that time,  
we've grown into this tightly knit group of friends. More than 1,200 people   
work in the White House and here I am, towards the top of the pyramid   
of command, surrounded by friends and close colleagues.   
I'd almost call it blissful.   
I'm never going to get to go anywhere. Leo keeps saying  
"There will be other trips" and yet whenever there's another trip,  
we can't go. We have to stay here and take care of whatnot. Why can't Josh  
and Donna stay?  Wait. Josh and Donna... in charge of the White House...   
I get it now. That would not be a good idea. Toby would be a better   
choice, if only to keep an eye on Josh and Donna.  
Anyway. I digress. I think we're like a family around  
here. My family was never very close, so this environment is very refreshing.   
I talk to my sister from time to time and I try to be pleasant with   
my dad when we come into contact (which is not very often these   
days). Sometimes I wish mom was still alive; she could always be a   
good mediator between me and my father.   
I doubt things will ever be completely okay between the two of   
us. I sometimes wonder where I fit in among the scheme of things.   
My father and I spread apart after I graduated from college and I was   
with Steven. I know how proud of himself my father was when I called   
to tell him Steve was gone. He finally shut up when I told him that   
Steve hadn't left me; he was killed by a drunk driver. We  
haven't really talked much since. Ten years.   
I've never told Leo about Steve. I've always thought  
that telling a recovering alcoholic that my fiancé was killed by a  
drunk driver was... impertinent. Besides, he's never been one to  
inquire about my personal life, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to  
know anyway. Still, I worry about him. I saw the drunk driver at his   
trial. He was so grief-stricken and horrified. I don't want Leo  
to have a life like that. I don't want Leo to ever have to live  
through that hell again; So I worry about him.   
He just thinks I'm a busybody. I do realize that.  
I don't know what I'm going to do for lunch today. I  
realize it's a few hours away, but I like planning ahead. I'm  
definitely not eating any of the White House food. Just looking at it these days   
makes my heart groan. I'm with Mrs. Landingham: White House food  
is gonna kill the lot of us.  
I wish that we could get everything done that we've wanted  
to. There's so much opposition in this world, so much conflict, so  
much arguing, so much that we can never seem to get the important stuff   
done. There's the whole issue of Democrat versus Republican; Is  
it even about right and wrong anymore? I realize that Democrats and   
Republicans have different ideas of what right and wrong is, but   
still, political conversations seem to be "Democrats believe  
this, Republicans love that" et cetera.   
I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. It's easy for me to  
say. Like everyone else, I expect people to believe what I believe, which a lot   
of people don't, I suppose. I feel like I may as well say  
"Can't we all just get along?"  
Miss Hayes has been here for a few months now and  
everyone's been doing okay with it. She had that horrid incident at first with   
those two jerks from... well, whichever office they were from.   
They were fired anyway. Now that they're gone and a message has  
been sent, we're doing quite well. This White House has become at   
least... 0.08% bipartisan.   
We're on our way.  
Leo's got another full day today. I'm sure he enjoyed  
hearing that. He never reacts well to hearing "full day" and somehow  
it's always my fault. I can't help it that he's such a popular guy  
with such an important job. I love him though. He's the best boss  
I've ever had and even if he can be a bit harsh, I like working with him.   
There are times though when I feel like he doesn't understand me,  
or more importantly, like he doesn't even try to. Sometimes he  
tries, I guess, and I realize he's a busy man... but I care about him  
and our relationship.  
You just watch yourself. It's a nice friendly relationship.   
One hour down, about ten to twelve more to go. I've gotten   
used to the long days and my cats are quite happy with their 23.5   
hours of sleep every day. They'll spare 30 minutes to eat,  
stretch, change positions, claw my couch, get some water and go to the   
bathroom, but then it's right back to sleep, preferably in the   
sunshine.  
I have a lot to do. I always have a lot to do, I realize, but   
still, today seems heavy. Leo left a while ago for meeting number one   
and he's probably on his way to meeting number two right this  
minute.   
If he needs me, I'm sure he'll scream at the top of his lungs  
from the other side of the building.  
Why am I so tired? My entire life, I've been searching for  
the consistency I have every day. Yet I'm still tired right now. I  
guess I'm just getting bored; which means back to work I go. If I keep   
working, I can't stay bored for long.

********************

  


End file.
